A Father's Love
by CrazyGirl92
Summary: a petite princess yucie, oneshot and its my first shot at it so please be easy on me! Its on Arc and Yucies wedding- the song is i loved her first by heartland


**Disclaimer and A.N: I dont own this wonderfully funny and sweet anime! Also this was inspired by episode 25, 26 and 6. **

**A Father's Love**

_Yucie._

_Oh Yucie, how proud I am to be your father. Despite the curse, you grew into a wonderful young woman, and now its all over. After your wish the tiara was destroyed and this time, Arc and I maded sure it would stay that way. My darling daughter, I never wanted what was to come upon you when I put the blasted thing together again._

_And Yet._

_Now you are getting ready, for your wedding. And to the prince! Oh I remember how before you knew who he really was you hated him but loved him all at once. Even through, you'd never admit it. And as you walk down that aisle, I see the love in your eyes and I see the love he has for you._

**Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so**

_As you dance, the first dance as a wedded couple, I cant help but miss the old days. No, not when I was a soldier but when you my daughter only had Cube and I in your colorful world. _

_Oh Yucie, I remember when you said I was your number one. You had just finished picking some berrys for Drago. And it was just so random I could not help but laugh._

**And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way**

_Arc, please take care of my little girl. She loves you and I pray you wont hurt her. I've never told you how much I was glad you found your way into her heart. No, I wont keep you away because she loves you and I know she would run away if I kept her apart but please dont hurt her._

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

_Yucie, now as you eat your cake, you turn and smile at me. The same smile you have always given me. I whisper to myself "I loved you first". You seem startled and turn to your husband, and walk over. I smile and all I can say is ," Arc, you wont hurt my little girl right?"_

_I laugh at how afraid he looks, but I see in his eyes he has proved himself already. _

_"Never."_

_"Good, because I loved her first"_

**How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time**

_As I see you dancing with all your friends, I can't help but wonder how you be that woman. I watched you grow, fall in love and now dance with your friends while your husband sits with me, just smiling. I see that the past is long gone and that your grown but can't you be my little girl just for one more momment? I Asked my self that question when I saw you two together for the first time, it really was only a matter of time and coaching him._

**But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first**

_I taught her everything I could, I loved her first, I watched her as she spoke, walked, ran, smile, breathe. Well techingally I found her in a forest but I am her father. Arc I know you will take care of my daughter but remember I loved her first._

**From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first**

_"Arc!" I called right before you enter the carrage that will take you away from me forever. You wont be my little girl but a queen and that makes me proud. _

_"Yes, Sir" He answers before turning to you and through a bond that even god couldnt brake seemed to talk to you, my sweet angel._

_"Just remember that I loved her first and you better take care of her"_

_"DADDY!"_

_I chuckle before hugging you and whispering, " Yucie, take care"_

_I see you nodd and take his hand, and you leave into a world fulled with wedded bliss._

_" Yucie, I loved you first" I whisper before talking to the other guests as everyone leaves._


End file.
